helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Uemura Akari
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello! Pro Kansai Kenshuusei, Juice=Juice, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, MobekisuJ}} Uemura Akari (植村あかり) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at the 2012 March "Nama Tamago Show!" concert. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] 2012 Uemura joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on April 1, at the "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~" alongside Murota Mizuki. The aim of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei is to prepare young girls for their debut into full idols, in the program, Uemura received vocal and dance training. She then participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition alongside several other members of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, but failed. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that she would be debuting in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, and Otsuka Aina. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Uemura will be participating in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Miyamoto Karin. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 31, Uemura fell ill with the flu and was unable to participate in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. On July 20, Uemura appeared solo in Photo Technic Digital. On December 17, she and Miyamoto Karin will have an FC event at TOKYO FM HALL to celebrate their birthdays. Profile Stats= * Name: Uemura Akari (植村あかり) * Nicknames: Aarii (あーりー), Akarin (あかりん), Akarinrin (あかりんりん), Uemuu (うえむー) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Osaka, Japan * Blood type: O *'Height:' 163cm * Western Zodiac: Capricorn * Eastern Zodiac: Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member * Juice=Juice Fruit: 'Melon' * Hello! Project groups: **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Talking with friends *'Specialty:' Running high jump, Pedometer *'Strong Point:' Her Kansai dialect *'Weak Point: ' Easily forget something *'Scared of:' Haunted houses *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese language *'Favorite Color:' Purple and Yellow-green *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, Pork-flavor ramen, Carbonara, Chocolate *'Favorite Drinks: '''Cocoa, apple juice *'Charm point:' Mouth. *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' SHINES, Aa, Yo ga Akeru * '''Looks Up To:' Takahashi Ai, Sayashi Riho Singles Participated In Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *Ten Made Nobore! *Romance no Tochuu *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu Works Magazine Appearances *2013.02.23 UTB Vol.213 (with Miyamoto Karin & Murota Mizuki) *2013.??.?? UTB Vol. 214 (with Miyamoto Karin & Otsuka Aina) *2013.06.23 UTB (with Miyamoto Karin & Miyazaki Yuka) *2013.07.20 Photo technic Digital *2013.10.24 BLT U-17 (with Miyamoto Karin and Takagi Sayuki) Theater *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Radio *2013.10.03~ We are Juice=Juice Trivia *She was previously a member of Up-Front Kansai, recieving six months of free training. *She wants to use her Kansai-ben in talks and MCs. *She says the source of her energy is talking to people. *When she first joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she had difficulty holding a microphone while dancing. *On a rainy day she would watch TV at home alone, or sing the song Dot Bikini by S/mileage. *She participated in Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation auditions. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. *Tsunku commented on her: "She made it until the 3rd round of Morning Musume's 9th gen audition. She's still a novice in dancing and singing but that part also makes me smile. I'm expecting great things from her personality" *Kanazawa Tomoko nicknamed her Uemuu (うえむー). *Kanazawa Tomoko says that Uemura is an airhead. *Takagi Sayuki said that Uemura is most-worthy to be leader of Juice=Juice. *According to Otsuka Aina, Uemura always makes everyone smile, and is the mood-maker in Juice=Juice. *In Juice=Juice, she seems to get along best with Kanazawa Tomoko. *She has a bird named "Happy", and she wants a dog. *She used to have a bird named "Toppy", but it flew away. *She is the youngest member of Juice=Juice. *She's the tallest in Juice=Juice at 163cm. *Her favorite flowers are Cosmos. *Although she is not a main or sub-vocalist in Juice=Juice, she often is in the front row for official photos. *She is currently the only Juice=Juice member to have appeared in Photo Technic Digital magazine. *She wants to become a dancer like Sayashi Riho, and would like to switch places with her. *On a Tshirt, she wrote that "AKARI" stood for "'A'cquire 'K'ind 'A'chieve 'R'ecollect 'I'dea". *There was a YouTube video of Juice=Juice that was taken down shortly after uploading because Uemura had an inappropriate English word written on her shirt. See Also *Uemura Akari Gallery Honorary Titles External Links *Juice=Juice blog it:Uemura Akaries:Uemura Akari Category:Up-Front Kansai Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members from Osaka Category:December births Category:1998 births Category:2012 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Green Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Capricorn Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station